It is known to produce toned image deposits on the surface of a ferro-electric recording member, such ferro-electric recording member having a permanent latent image impressed on or about its surface by way of internal polarization of ferroelectric domains. This polarization may be of the positive type, positively charged toner particles being repelled therefrom, or of the negative type to which positive toner particles are attracted and attached. The latent image may also be a combination of both types of polarization.
The toned image deposit is subsequently transferred to a receiving member, either directly or with use of an intermediate offset transfer member. Electrostatic transfer is one well known prior art transfer method. Toning and transfer methods suitable for use with ferro-electric recording members are referred to in Australian Provisional Patent Application No: PK0308, now U.S. Pat. No. 5213931.
Electrostatic transfer of image deposits from toned recording member surfaces is a very satisfactory method when a small number of copies are required, or when the ferro-electric member is periodically repolarized as transfer voltage and transfer pressure need only be adjusted to obtain maximum transfer efficiency. However such transfer conditions may result in degradation of the latent image on the recording member surface, resulting in successive lowering in image quality in those instances when it is required to produce a multiplicity of copies from a single latent image.